These feelings got a hold on me
by Meliesparza23
Summary: Meryl and Pierce had extremly great chemistry in the movie Mamma Mia but there was more than just great chemistry, a lot more.


Chapter 1

It was the beginning of 1983. Meryl Streep had already finished filming Sophie's choice. It had been a long and steady year. Her and husband Don, which she loved but sometimes it was hard to show it were raising little Henry, her baby boy who was only 3 years old and he was already so tall; and with an unborn baby on the way. She was so excited to be a mom again, since things with Don haven't been well lately she hoped that with the new baby things would get better.

Meryl was at home in bed with Henry watching him play with his toy trains, while don as usual was in his art room, sculpting. She, was in bed just thinking of everything she had done that year. A lot had happened. She started of the year filming Sophie's Choice and finished it, then she got offered another film called 'Silkwood', she also got another Oscar Nomination and found out she was having another child, all good things she thought. Which they were but for some reason she felt as if something was missing, incomplete in a way, she wouldn't say she was unhappy, but she wasn't happy either. "Meryl!" said Don for the 4th time. "Oh sorry, Yes? what is it don?" "Marine called. She told me to tell you that she finished your dress, for the oscar's. To give her a call when you get the chance." said don. "oh, okay. I'll go ahead and give her a call tomorrow, it's too late to call her now." "okay." said don as he turned around ready to walk out the room and go back to his sculpting, Then he turned back around "Hey, Meryl. Are you okay?" he asked her noticing she wasn't her full self. "What? me? oh yes. I'm just thinking, it's normal." She replied. "Thinking of what?" he asked as he walked towards her sitting next to her on the bed. "Well this whole year, a lot has happened. I did an amazing movie and met knew poeple and I even got nominated for an Oscar again. Not only that but look" she holded up Henry. "Henry is 3 now and i'm having another baby! all this just doesn't happen over night. I had a very productive year and I hope it continues like that" she said. "hunny, I know it's been a long year.But, like you said a lot has happened and i'm sure that it will continue. What's stoping it? Nothing. Now more than ever it's going to be better and better because we're doing it for the kids." She looked up at him and smiled and he leant in to kiss her. he then later left to continue his art work and Meryl eventually quieted down her mind and fell asleep with baby Henry in her arms.

The next day, Meryl had awoken up early and showered and left to Marine's shop for her fitting. "Well Good Morning beautiful" shouted out Marine as she saw Meryl walking up the shop and gently rubbed her belly, which was berely starting to show since she was only around 3 months pregnant. "Oh stop it. How are you?" kissing her friend on the cheek. "I am absolutely great. I finished your gown and I hope you like it" she said as she walked into the back room. "Oh hunny, you know I will. It's YOU! MARINE SHELLS! of course I'm going to love it." said Meryl as she followed Marine to the main hall filled with manikins and other designs Marine was in charge of. Meryl being Meryl decided to look through and noticed there were about 5 tables, each for one of Marine's customers. She was looking through the names and pictures and noticed one that caught her eye. 'Pierce Brosnan' read a note card standing on the table next to a picture of him and his suit right next to the table. She thought to herself, "He's really handsome" as Marine noticed that she was intrigued into Pierce's table she spoke. "That's Pierce Brosnan. He's much more handsome in person and a total sweetheart." said Marine as Meryl looked up to her "Pierce huh? he's attending the Oscar's too?" asked Meryl. "Yeah, he is. Have you seen him in 'The Manions of America'? he's incredibly amazing." "No, but he looks like he might be a good one" said Meryl. "oh he is. You two should work together someday, he'd make a perfect TV husband" "HA! Yeah well I don't know, I would love to meet him, I guess we'll see what the future holds for us" responed Meryl as they smiled and Meryl spoke again "Anyway, is that it? WOW!" she said as she saw the table with her name and walked towards it. "Yes, I tried making it loose enough to where it wouldn't be to tight around your waist but not to loose so it can hug and show your baby bump." said Marine. "Can I try it on?" "of course"

10 minutes later Meryl came out with an extravagant gold gown on. "So? how do you feel about it?" "Are you kidding? I love it! Thank You Marine...really thank you, you never fail to make me proud." "Of course. it's my pleasure. Now I hope the next time I see it is on you is in the morning news paper with you on the front cover with an Oscar in your hands." Meryl giggled "Hopefully" The 2 gals chatted for a while longer discussing ideas for future gowns and other stuff. Shortly after Meryl headed back home. As she catched a taxi back to home she found her self thinking about Pierce Brosnan and what Marine said. 'He's really handsome and more in person, and a total sweetheart' for some reason that scene kept replaying in her head and she wondered why.

After spending the rest of the day with Henry and Don out. She was back at home. Don had taken out Henry to get some ice cream while Meryl choose so stay at home since she had been up and running since early that day and hadn't had much time to rest. She insisted on going with them to get ice cream but she knew there was no point. Henry himself knew she was tired and even told her that it was fine, they would bring her back some ice cream. So there you had it. Meryl was fresh out of the shower and in her night gown in bed surfing through the TV channels. Then she saw him!! It was Pierce! 'The Manions of America' it was on TV and Pierce was in it! She watched the rest of the show not understanding much since she started it half way but just observing Pierce. She noticed he had beautiful blue eyes, and a strong manly voice. She found him even more attractive if that was even possible. It was kinda funny, the fact that, that specific morning her and Marine were speaking of him. Was it a sign? How come she had never seen the show before? Most importantly, how come she couldn't stop thinking of him?

After the show was over she heard Henry and Don walking in the room. "Mommy! I put your ice cream in the freezer" jumping on the bed to hug her. "Henry be careful" said Don seeing he was super energetic and very hoppy. "Thank you baby. Come here" Taking him in her arms and kissing him everywhere. "I don't think it was such a good idea to take him out for ice cream this late" said don laughing as he saw Henry so enthusiasmatic causing all 3 of them to laugh. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching a movie in bed until they fell asleep. Meryl fell asleep thinking of Pierce though, she just couldn't stop. She really wondered why.

Meanwhile Pierce and Cassie were at they highest point in their marriage. The had been together for 3 years already and they both though they were the luckiest. Especially now that they were home in bed just cuddling.

A bit over a month and a half had passed by and it was now April 1983. Don, Henry and her had flown out for a week to L.A. For the big event. It was now the night before the big Oscar's. All 3 of them were in their apartment that Meryl would use when she filmed in L.A. Meryl was really excited and over-whelmed as she received so many letters from past co-stars wishing her the best. She had always felt loved and cared from but she couldn't it and teared up reading all those letters. It could be the thought that she was pregnant which made her extremely harmonal.

The next day, the big day! She was in her dressing room with Marine and Roy; The only 2 she trusted for her hair and make-up. As they were helping her get ready for the Oscars, after 4 hours of heavy make-up and dressing up, she was finally ready and her and Don were on their way to the awards ceromony. She felt nervous, excited and weird. She felt as confident as she did back in 1980 when she won her first oscar and therefore she thought that was why she felt weird. Maybe she would win again? she didn't think too much of it and just smiled at Don who noticed she was into deep thought. "Are you okay Meryl?" "Oh yeah, just a little nervous you know" "I know, don't worry you're going to be fine. just relax" he said. As they were arriving to the red carpet, she saw a lot of people screaming and shouting her name and so she put on a smile and walked out of the car. She gave posses and styled her body to wear her belly bump was noticeable. She felt a huge relive as she walked down the red carpet and saw many of her co-stars. The ceremony had begun and the were announcing the secondary roles first. After an hour or so, she heard that the leading roles were being announced, "For her astonishing versatility in bringing Williams's Stereins victoms from a printed page to the screen. Meryl Streep in Sophie's choice" She felt all eyes on her and slightly smiled even though she was screaming inside. She was nervous, she knew she had competition. She was runing up against Julie Andrews and Jessica Lange! 2 very beloved and talented friends of hers. A couple of minutes later she heard her name again! "The winner is MERYL STREEP" She couldn't believe it. After getting up and receiving her award she gave her great speech and thanked everyone. WOW she really was amazed. Retrieving her seat again, "Congratualations Meryl" whispered Don. She once again was in deep thougt.

After several minutes she realized she needed to go to the ladies room, she went off and was on her way, as she walked she heard a voice. A familiar one "Meryl Streep, The Meryl Streep" She turned around and saw him. It was Pierce!!!! PIERCE BROSNAN she immediately noticed his beautiful blue eyes, oh god he was so handsome. "Pierce? Pierce Brosnan right?" she asked "Yeah, you know you are a very beautuful lady and much more in person" Pierce told her as they stayed starring into each others eyes. She couln't stop smilling at him, and she didn't want to. "Congratulations Meryl I saw you in 'Sophie's Choice' and may I just say you were amazing, you deserved that oscar" "Thank you, really Thank you. You know, i've seen your work and you're extremely great. I would love to get to know you more if that's okay." Meryl said. "of course, i'd love that. Well I am actually on my way back to my seat but what do you say if we meet again soon next week?" "I'd love that, i'll see you then, have a good night." She told him as she gave him a subtle hug and walked to the restroom.

She couldn't believe she met him! A lot had happened in the last 20 minutes she needed a breather. the fact that she won had her feeling so unstoppable and powerful it gave her the courage to ask Pierce to meet up again, she had realized what she asked and didn't regret one bit. Why would she? she did nothing wrong and was proud. She felt so blessed and empowered. If only she knew that from here on, things would change, and for the best.


End file.
